vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hybrid Curse
The Hybrid Curse was a curse placed on Klaus in an attempt to keep his werewolf side dormant. The curse was placed on him by his mother, Esther, who is also referred to as the Original Witch, or the witch of the Original family. Esther placed the spell on Klaus shortly after he was turned into a vampire, which lead to the revelation that Klaus was both werewolf and vampire. The spell suppressed Klaus' werewolf side and kept him from being able to access any of the powers that came from being a true hybrid. Despite being unable to access his werewolf abilities, Klaus was still affected by silver the same way wolves are, meaning he couldn't be daggered. Whether this is an oversight, something to do with his werewolf nature having been activated then suppressed by the curse at a later point, or just something that goes along with possessing the werewolf gene is not explained. The Hybrid Curse (Real Curse) Elijah revealed to Elena in Klaus that The Sun and the Moon curse was actually a work of fiction that Klaus and Elijah had made up centuries prior, and that the real curse was placed on Klaus himself 1,000 years ago. Niklaus, along with his other siblings and parents began life as humans. Shortly after Esther cast the spell to turn Klaus, his siblings (Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah), and his father Mikael into Original vampires, it was revealed that Niklaus was not his father's son. His mother had previously been unfaithful with a werewolf chief in her village, which resulted in Klaus' conception and werewolf heritage. Therefore, Niklaus was not only a vampire, but he was also a werewolf a true hybrid and the first of his kind. Such a being was deemed too powerful to exist. As a result of the imbalance of nature, compounded by Mikael's rage at Esther's affair with the villager, Esther cursed Niklaus with a spell to keep his werewolf side dormant and help maintain the balance of nature. There was only one ritual that could be performed in order to break the curse, which involved channeling the power of a full moon into a moonstone that bound the original curse. Then, a werewolf and a vampire must each be sacrificed, followed by Klaus drinking the blood of a human doppelgänger in the doppelgänger's birthplace until the point of their death. This curse was initially meant to be broken in 1492, when Klaus finally found the human doppelgänger he needed in order to break the curse - Katerina Petrova. Unfortunately for him, Katerina learned of his plan, and eventually tricked Rose into turning her into a vampire, which made her blood useless in the ritual. Though the curse was supposed to stop him from unleashing his full potential as a werewolf-vampire hybrid, it seemed to only prevent him from voluntarily accessing it. He was still offered some of the protections of being a hybrid. He still possessed the resistance to injuries caused by silver, which resulted in the white oak ash daggers not working on him as they did his siblings. His blood also still acted as the only known cure for a vampire who has been bitten by a werewolf or hybrid. Breaking The Curse The ingredients for the breaking of the curse are the moonstone, a witch to do the spell, and a werewolf, a vampire, and a doppelgänger to sacrifice. Niklaus used Elena as the doppelgänger, Jules as the werewolf, Jenna as the vampire, and Greta Martin as the witch to perform the ritual, which was done at Stephen's Quarry. First, the witch channelled the power of the full moon to release the spell which was bound within the moonstone. Then, Niklaus being both werewolf and vampire, sacrificed one of each; first Jules, the werewolf, followed by Jenna, the newly-turned vampire. Finally, in the last step of the ritual, Niklaus drank the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger, Elena, until the point of her death. Niklaus killed them each in the most common ways to kill their specific species: heart extraction (werewolf), a stake through the heart (vampire), and draining their blood (human doppelgänger). Elena willingly chose to be sacrificed in order to prevent any of her loved ones to be hurt in the process. Stefan tried to give himself up to take Jenna's place as the sacrificed vampire, but Klaus refused by claiming he liked the poetry of sacrificing "three goddesses" at an altar. The Sun and The Moon Curse (Real Aztec Legend) The Sun and Moon Curse was said to be an ancient Aztec curse that a great shaman cast 1000 years ago on vampires and werewolves. The curse decreed that the werewolves would only be able to turn into a werewolf on a full moon, and that the vampires would be weakened by the sun, which made the werewolves "servants of the moon" and the vampires "slaves to the sun." Since the curse was fabricated by Niklaus, it is wise to assume that werewolves have never been able to control their transformation. The curse was first mentioned in Bad Moon Rising by Vanessa Monroe who explained it to Elena, Damon and Alaric. Rose revealed in the episode of the same name that the blood of a human Petrova doppelgänger, ergo Elena, is needed to break the curse. Rose also explained that the Originals, the oldest and most powerful of vampires, will come after Elena in order to break the curse. In Katerina, it is revealed that Niklaus actually wanted to break the curse himself. He planned to sacrifice Katherine, but she escaped and became a vampire before he was able to finish the ritual. In the same episode, Slater further elaborated the supposed after-effects of breaking the curse: if vampires were to break the curse, they would be able to safely roam during the day, leaving werewolves able to turn only on a full moon, forever. But, if the werewolves were to be the ones who broke the curse, then they would be able to turn whenever they want, while vampires were left to only venture outdoors at nigh, and would be unable to do anything about it but wear Daywalking Amulets. In short, only one side of the curse could be broken, making the other permanant. Elijah revealed to Elena that the sole reason why he and Klaus fabricated all of these various myths of The Sun and Moon Curse in various different cultures, was to ensure that the involved species (werewolves and vampires) would be out on the look out for a long-lost moonstone and doppelgänger. A witch is needed to cast a spell to break the curse. A vampire and a werewolf are both needed to be sacrificed and have their blood spilled over the moonstone in order to break the curse. Once the sacrifice is made. Niklaus would complete his first transformation into a werewolf since he first triggered his curse, which would leave him the most vulnerable he has ever been to threats against him. The curse must be broken in the birthplace of the doppelgänger during a full moon. It was Katherine's original plan to come back to Mystic Falls and barter the ingredients of the spell in exchange for her freedom. Her plan was to hand over Lucy (Bonnie's cousin) as the witch to perform the spell, Mason Lockwood as the werewolf, and Caroline Forbes as the vampire as a way to help Klaus break the curse. Since Lucy betrayed Katherine and Mason was killed, Katherine turned to her back-up plan, which was to use Bonnie Bennett to replace Lucy as the witch and Tyler Lockwood to replace his uncle Mason as the werewolf sacrifice. Legacy After Klaus succeeded in undoing the hybrid curse, he set out to propagate his new species by siring werewolves with his blood, which turned them into hybrids like himself. In a way, the Sun and Moon Curse proved to be partially true after all, as his hybrids were undead immortals capable of walking the day, and at the same time, also werewolves who could transform outside of the moon's influence. However, the curse still lingers, as Klaus must use the blood of the doppelganger in order to create more hybrids. Ingredients/Victims During the flashbacks to 1492 in the episodes Katerina and Klaus, Elijah and Niklaus obtain all the necessary elements to break the curse, but before they could perform it, Katherine escaped with the help of Trevor. He sent her to Rose's home, thinking Rose would help him, but instead she insisted she would hand her back over to Klaus as soon as night fell and she could go outside. Before she was able to do so, Katherine managed to trick Rose into feeding her vampire blood by stabbing herself in the stomach. Then, when Rose left the room for a moment, she hanged herself with rope, turning herself into a vampire and making herself unable to serve as the doppelganger in the ritual. In the 21st century, Katherine wanted to obtain her freedom after she betrayed Klaus and was forced to go on the run for 500 years. In her efforts to gain her freedom, she tracks down all the ingredients to break the curse again, with the plan of trading them in exchange for her life. Ingredients for the curse and the attempts to break the curse: *10th century - Klaus (hybrid), Esther (witch), Tatia (doppelganger), unnamed werewolf, unnamed vampire *1492 - Unnamed vampire, Unnamed werewolf, Unnamed witch, Katerina Petrova (doppelgänger). *21st century ** Katherine's victims (Plan A): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Mason Lockwood (werewolf), Lucy (witch), Elena Gilbert (doppelgänger). **Katherine's victims (Plan B): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Tyler Lockwood (werewolf), Bonnie Bennett (witch), Elena Gilbert (doppelgänger). **Niklaus' victims (Decoy/Initial): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Tyler Lockwood (werewolf), Maddox (witch), Elena Gilbert (doppelgänger). **Niklaus' victims (Backup): Jenna Sommers (vampire), Jules (werewolf), Greta Martin (witch), Elena Gilbert (doppelgänger). Discarded *Damon Salvatore - The first choice was Damon. He initially offered himself up as a last-ditch effort to take Jenna's place in the sacrifice. However, Klaus realized he had been bitten by a werewolf and thus his blood was unfit to be used in the sacrifice. *Stefan Salvatore - The second choice was Stefan. He, too, offered himself up to Klaus to take Jenna's place in the ritual, but Niklaus had other unknown plans for him, so Niklaus spared Stefan's life and forced him to watch as he killed Jules, Jenna and Elena. Doppelgänger.jpg|Doppelgängers - Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova Vampires.jpg|Vampires - Caroline Forbes and Jenna Sommers Werewolves.jpg|Werewolves - Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood and Jules Witches.jpg|Witches - Lucy, Bonnie Bennett, Maddox and Greta Martin Discarded.jpg|Discarded - Stefan and Damon Salvatore Trivia *In the episode'' Plan B'', Alaric mentioned that the werewolf portion of the Sun and Moon Curse is sealed in the moonstone. This proved to be untrue, as the Sun and Moon Curse was revealed to be fake. In reality, the moonstone bound the Hybrid Curse that was cast upon Klaus. *Katherine stole the moonstone from Niklaus in England in 1492 after she tried to escape from him. Then, in 1864, she gave the moonstone to George Lockwood in exchange for his help killing the town's vampires and aid in faking her death. *The Hybrid Curse was cast on Niklaus only, and now that it is broken, no active form of the curse exists today. *When Esther cast the Hybrid Curse 1,000 years ago, she used the blood of Tatia, a lover of both Elijah and Klaus, who is also one of Amara's doppelgangers. It can be assumed that Esther knew of Tatia's status as a doppelganger of Amara, the first female immortal, and that she not only used her blood as a way to stop her son's from feuding over her, but also because as a doppelganger, her blood acted as a powerful binding agent for the spell. *Even with the curse broken, a caveate of it still exists, forcing Klaus to use the blood of the doppelganger in order to create his hybrids. With Elena now a vampire, no more hybrids can be sired from Klaus' line. **Due to Hope not being bound by the curse, she is not limited by this. See also Category:Other